Krerianom
by Arsa Stanleia
Summary: —tiga hal sederhana: krayon, keceriaan, dan anomali. Naoi/Yuri. Human AU.


**Angel Beats © Jun Maeda**

**Krerianom © Arsa Stanleia**

* * *

—tiga hal sederhana: krayon, keceriaan, dan anomali.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ketika itu, kotak krayon Ayato masih berantakan.

Entah terlalu malas untuk menyusun warnanya secara berurutan ataukah ia memang suka melihat warna-warna tersebut bercampur dalam deretan batas-batas karton, Ayato Naoi tak pernah terpikir apa alasannya. Baginya, yang penting kotak kecil berisi 20 batang warna-warni itu tidak hilang dan tetap tersimpan rapi di rumah, sampai ia membawanya ke sekolah ketika pelajaran menggambar. Ayato akan selalu menutupnya rapat-rapat, kemudian menyelipkannya di balik buku lembar kerja Matematika bersampul biru. Tak lupa, buku gambar berukuran A3 dikepit di lengan kanannya.

Secara spesifik, Ayato tidak hobi menggambar.

Ia hanya senang untuk terlarut dalam perspektif imajinasi bersama 20 teman-teman mungilnya, membentuk elemen garis dan lengkung di sana sini. Kemudian ditambahkan bayangan, garis tepi, serta perbaikan akhir. Hasilnya tak selalu bagus, tapi Ayato sudah cukup puas karena telah mencetak nilai 85 atau 87. Seni ini bukan sesuatu yang sulit, mengingat ayah Ayato juga merupakan seniman meski berkutat dalam bidang yang berbeda. Tapi tentu saja, Ayato punya gaya tersendiri untuk membubuhkan identitasnya di setiap karya. Dengan sebuah semburat warna. Di sudut kiri bawah kertas, menggunakan warna hitam yang tebal. Sebuah huruf—inisial tepatnya—dan garis lurus yang menjadi tempat karakter tersebut berpijak. _Underlined. _

Sederhana.

Namun bagi siswa kelas 4 SD berambut hijau gelap itu, si tanda selalu mampu untuk mengingatkan siapa sebenarnya Ayato Naoi. Karena seringkali, pikiran Ayato tercampur aduk dengan sorotan pujian media yang bertubi-tubi terhadap adik kembarnya, membangun Tembok Berlin yang tak bisa diruntuhkan diantara mereka. Ayato tak pernah suka untuk dibandingkan seperti itu. Selalu ada celah kecil di balik hubungan kakak-adik keluarga Naoi ini.

Suatu hari, Ayato merasa gelap.

Lebih daripada kopi hitam yang membuat sang ayah kecanduan. Lebih daripada kentalnya kecap di dalam _bento _buatan ibu Ayato. Lebih gelap dari yang tergelap. Karena hari itu, semangat meninggalkan tubuh Ayato, membuat dirinya menderita karena terus-terusan lupa untuk menyapa setiap orang. Penyebabnya selalu klise, tak pernah berubah. _His brother in the blitz world. Ayato in the deepest place. _Ia tidak sedih, hanya merasa _gelap. _Ia tidak marah, hanya terkurung dalam lidah api kegelapan yang selalu meluapkan sengatan-sengatan kecil.

Padahal hari _itu _ada pelajaran menggambar.

Tiba-tiba saja Ayato menyadari bahwa keduapuluh teman mungilnya ikut merengut, menggumam-gumam sendiri tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Mereka ikut terpengaruh seiring perubahan atmosfer, dilapisi kilauan kecemasan. Tiba-tiba saja Ayato menyadari bahwa keduapuluh teman mungilnya kehilangan spektrum pembentuk kebahagiaan mereka, terserap oleh awan tebal di atas kepala Ayato.

Ia nyaris membanting kotak krayonnya.

Kalau saja warna keduapuluhsatu tidak meloncat masuk ke dalam perbendaharaan mungil Ayato. Seorang gadis. Terdiri dari warna nila seperti percikan anggur, dan hiasan warna klorofil yang cerah. Teman sekelas... yang nyaris tak pernah Ayato sadari. Ia bahkan lupa namanya. Tapi bagi Ayato, ada satu sebutan yang sangat cocok dengan kriteria gadis itu. _Magenta. Magentful. _Penuh dengan warna nila yang bergandengan yangan dengan angin palsu pendingin ruangan.

_Magenta _tersebut adalah warna yang menambahkan simpul berikutnya dalam kotak krayon mungil milik Ayato. Bukan secara harafiah, tapi kehadiran _magenta _si gadis meninggalkan jejak baru diantara teman-teman mungilnya. Dia datang ketika Ayato memandang frustasi ke arah kertas kosong, berusaha menumpahkan isi otaknya demi menyelesaikan tugas bertemakan 'ceria.'

_Tak ada satupun yang ceria dari Ayato Naoi hari ini._

Ayato menghembuskan nafas ketika melihat gadis itu tersenyum dan berdiri di hadapannya, kemudian menanyakan sesuatu.

"Naoi-_kun, _boleh kupinjam warna hijau tuanya? Punyaku sudah hilang he-he-he."

_Hijau tua. Mendekati kode pewarna rambut Ayato sendiri._

..._oh_, dia rupanya tertawa juga.

Ayato menatap kotak krayonnya. Jari-jari beku langsung berlari mengambil warna yang dimaksud, meletakannya di tangan _magentful _yang menerima (kembali) dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih, Naoi-_kun._"

"...hmm," Ayato tak berkomentar banyak. Namun sepertinya gadis itulah yang ingin mengetahui lebih banyak, meski tindakannya dilakukan secara tersirat. Dia ikut memperhatikan lembaran tanpa elemen yang dipelototi Ayato, kemudian mengajukan hal baru—yang sebenarnya _tidak_ ingin ia pikirkan detik ini.

"Naoi-_kun _belum ada ide mau menggambar apa, ya?"

Ayato mengangkat kepalanya, kerutan menyulap dahi itu menjadi sebuah kebingungan. Risih. Ia merasa begitu rikuh, menjadi anomali di dalam kelas keceriaan. Sang _magenta _tampaknya menyadari hal ini, tapi dia tetap tak beranjak. Bola mata hijau laut itu malah semakin lama menyapa iris emas milik Ayato Naoi, menghadirkan rasa manis permen di sela-sela giginya.

"Belum."

_Magenta _tak tertawa, juga tak pergi. Dia tetap berdiri tegap, disambung sebuah anggukan lembut, dan gerakan tangan penuh rasa percaya diri yang kuat. _Perasaan yang tak Ayato punya, yang tak bisa ia dapatkan ketika berhadapan dengan adiknya._

"Kalau begitu, mau kubantu? Kebetulan minggu lalu Ayah membelikanku krayon baru yang warnanya lebih banyak. Ya hanya saja itu tadi—warna hijauku tiba-tiba hilang entah ke mana sewaktu aku menggambar kemarin di rumah," cerita si _magenta _panjang lebar. Seakan dirinya dan Ayato sudah seperti teman berbagi sejak lama. "Mau tidak?"

Senyuman dari gugusan kunang-kunang. Hangat. Menawan. Tidak berlebihan, tidak juga kurang. Menyerap sisi gelap yang menumpahkan tinta di hati Ayato. Membersihkannya, menyingkirkan rasa gelisah yang menambal langkah-langkah kaku seorang Ayato Naoi.

Keduapuluh teman mungilnya mulai berbisik ringan.

Menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih daripada yang ia rencanakan di awal. Menekan tombol keberanian yang tersembunyi itu. Dan juga meratakan permukaan kasar yang membungkus perasaan Ayato dalam sebuah rasa tak nyaman.

"Um. Boleh saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu!"

Seperti _Bambi, _hati Ayato berkata. Gesturnya meloncat dengan lincah ke sana kemari tanpa takut akan licinnya jalan atau halangan tak terlihat. Begitu lucu. Begitu berani. Anomali yang berbeda kutub dengannya. Kemudian _magenta _mengambil kotak krayonnya sendiri, menarik kursi tempatnya duduk, lalu berpindah di hadapan Ayato. Anak laki-laki tersebut baru sadar bahwa mereka berbagi meja kecil yang sama, dengan dua kotak krayon berukuran beda.

"Eh?"

"Gambarku sudah hampir selesai, jadi nanti saja kulanjutkan. Aku akan membantu Naoi-_kun _dulu!"

_Gadis macam apa ini? _Naoi tertegun. Semua berubah menjadi lebih lucu. _Magenta _yang tampak seperti letusan kembang api dengan latar belakang kegelapan murni.

"Tidak apa," dia mulai mengambil salah satu sahabat mungil Ayato yang berwarna merah. "Aku tahu gambar apa yang mampu menjelaskan sebuah keceriaan yang luar biasa. Dan aku yakin, Naoi-_kun _juga pasti menyukainya, karena semua orang menyukainya~"

Ayato memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, untuk beberapa saat ia hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan siswi dengan semburat _magenta _tersebut. Sampai menit ke 1 detik ke 53, ia akhirnya sadar apa yang dimaksud dengan 'penjelasan keceriaan' yang tadi dikatakan lawan bicaranya. Sebuah penjabaran khas anak-anak, tanpa takut untuk merasa salah. Kini ada lengkungan merah dari sisi kiri yang melambung ke sudut kanan kertas kosong Ayato. Lengkungan yang rapi, tegas, dan terutama: _berani._

_Sebuah anomali dengan kutub berbeda._ Anomali keceriaan dari seorang _magenta._ Anomali kesedihan dari spektrum hijau pekat. Penyatuan, lalu keburukan dihapus dari antara ekspresi bahagia. Gadis itu mampu meleburkan keraguan dan udara gelap yang berhembus di tengkuk Ayato, membuatnya kembali merasa seutuhnya. Sebuah semangat yang kini terproduksi ulang, dengan tambahan energi yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

Ayato menyambut ajakan penuh pesan tersebut dengan sebuah gerakan mantap menuju krayon oranye. Ikut menorehkan garis baru di bawah lapisan berwarna merah. Ikut tersenyum, ikut tertawa. Menyatukan tingkatan warna yang berbeda menjadi harmonisasi terencana. Penuh dengan kejutan dan tentu saja keceriaan.

_Pelangi._

Simpel. Untuk mereka, tak perlu seni kelas atas. Untuk mereka, kesederhanaan menjadi anomali yang menghasilkan rasa bahagia itu sendiri. Melengkapi keping-keping kecil diantara kesibukan dunia yang terus meluncur bersama sepatu roda milik Waktu. Sebuah kotak mungil, sebuah kotak berukuran sedang, satu bidang gambar yang sedang berproses, dan juga dua insan. Melengkapi semua cerita di masa kecil Ayato Naoi, menjadi memori baru yang akan sulit untuk dilupakan.

"Ah ya, maaf aku lancang, tapi... aku lupa namamu siapa..." Naoi perlahan mendongak ketika ia mengerjakan warna yang keempat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Namaku sebenarnya terlalu populer, jadi seringkali orang memanggilku dengan sebutan Si Rambut Nila agar tak tertukar dengan anak lain yang bernama sama." Diiringi sebuah tawa penghilang ketakutan.

_Magenta. Magentfu__l. _Sama seperti definisi pertama Ayato tentang diri_nya._

"Baiklah, aku Yuri Nakamura. Naoi-_kun _bisa memanggilku Yuri, Yurippe, atau Si Rambut Nila!"

Lalu tawa lagi.

"Oh, kalau begitu... salam kenal, Yurippe!" Ayato ikut tertawa, hanyut di balik secangkir definisi ceria yang menjadi jembatan antar perbedaan. Menikmati sepiring seni dengan setangkup krayon-krayon mungil yang menari-nari bahagia. Lagi-lagi kesederhanaan. Tapi kesederhaan yang ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dihindari, namun perasaan yang mampu membangkitkan tanda positif lainnya.

Akhirnya, krayon Ayato telah tersusun rapi, terlindung dalam kelopak anomali ceria tanpa perlu menjahit kepalsuan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—al finale.


End file.
